List of Pokémon Fighters Series chapters
This is a list of the chapters of the fanfiction Pokémon Fighters developed by Master Gray Wolf. Two chapters were made before cancellation. Prologue: Legend and Myth In the prologue to this story, Pikachu regains consciousness at the roof of an unknown temple. The first thing he notices is the figure of a man standing by a flight of stairs, which led into the warped sky. He also notices that all of his friends were downed and that he was stuck under slabs of rock. Calling out to the man, who was referred to as Gene, Pikachu begs him not to follow along with his revenge and says that his goals are wrong. Gene retorts by saying that Pikachu doesn't understand anything and that everything will return to normal if he goes along with it. He further says that pokemon are dangerous and the humans should rule them as the best trainers in the world. Before Gene could ascend up the stairs, Pikachu stops him with a thunderbolt and defends Fire Red, explaining how good he is and why he likes the boy even as a wild pokemon. Gene and resumes going up the stairs. Before he could stop Gene, Pikachu is engulfed by shadow. Chapter 1: Small Refuge :Humans: Fire Red, Elder Li, Shing :Pokemon: Pikachu, Pichu, Shing's Pokemon The chapter opens with someone searching for a trainer named Fire Red. Red, accompanied by two pokemon brothers Pikachu and Pichu, entered a deserted Violet City in Johto. They first visit Sprout Tower, where they meet the Elder Monk Li to ask help from. Except himself, Li explains that every citizen of Violet City including the gym leader Falkner has disappeared. Li then asked why Red wore his ring, which seems to make the monk suspicious and Red answers that it is both a reminder of his mother and of his goal in saving everyone and "stopping the corruption". Red expressed lack of confidence in achieving his goal and Li tells him that he is, as a pokemon trainer, destined to be strong and to perform feats like many before him. Red is reassured and the monk gives him as much advice as he could, telling him to go to Violet Gym. Like the city, Violet Gym also lacked in activity and Red made a promise to get the leader Falkner back. To do that, he needed his badge to access the power of Hidden Machines or HM. Pichu suggested that Red should rest should rest, but before they could leave the trio are encountered by a boy named Shing. Shing immediately challenges Red to a battle. Chapter 2: Voice of Falkner I :Humans: Fire Red, Shing :Pokemon: Pikachu, Pichu, Lunatone Fire Red is met with the derisive smile of Shing, a former colleague. Pikachu engages Shing's first pokemon Lunatone, while bearing its rock and psychic attacks. Chapter 3: Voice of Falkner II :Humans: Fire Red, Shing :Pokemon: Pikachu, Pichu, Onix Shing uses Onix. Category:Pokémon Fighters Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Lists of Chapters